Bartman In:The Big Stolen Shoe Mistery
by andrew.matlack
Summary: My first Simpsons fanfiction shows that focus Bart as Bartman as he gets to be seriously taken down a case of a stolen museum art exhibit known as The Shoe got stolen as he gets to the bottom of who stole it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This is my first Simpsons fanfiction story, however this is a Bartman Story as we get to see that he's going to crack the case about stolen art exhibit.

Chapter 1:The Stolen Art Exhibit

It all started when The Simpson family had to go to the art museum as they had to go for the new exhibit known as the "Big Shoe".

"Lisa, why do you want to brought us here?" asked Homer, her dad. "We knew that the old shoe is nothing but just a simple story about an old woman that she noticed that she was going to be having a lot of children."

"You're referring to a fairly tale Dad." said Lisa. "DOH!"

As they get to see that they're to find as Bart plans to spike the punch at the buffet by playing a prank at everyone.

As Principal Skinner gets up the punch, he pour himself a cup as he noticed that he was simply drinking it as he gets to spit out discovered that Bart has implanted Olives and announced "Attention everyone, the punch has been spiked by Bart Simpson!"

"Oh, what gave it away?" asked Bart.

"Well as you already know that you gave me olives in my punch drink." Skinner said.

As Bart looked down, Mayor Quimby had to make it an announce the brand new art exhibit known as the big shoe. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my duty I present to you a brand new art exhibit as I get to be that I interduce to you The Big Shoe!" as the crowd cheers as the Mayor pulls the cover, reviling to be an old shoe that's proximally over 100 years old.

"That's the big shoe?" asked Bart. "That can't be that interesting."

"I'll let you know that the shoe has to be quite be big as possible as an old woman who lives in there and has some starving children."

"Told you." said Lisa to her dad.

"There is no way you're going to be giving out a chance to be that simply that this can be exactly though." The Mayor told Bart.

"Oh yeah? Well, we'll see about that." as he gets to walk away.

Later that night, as the museum closes, there is a mysterious Art thief that came in here as they had to look at they had to be that he was looking at the security beams, as he gets to be using a rope as they had to be using that they're going to be that he had to take the shoe as the thief to take the organizing that it could be that the alarm goes off as the thief got away with the shoe.

Sorry to make this chapter short but I got a busy schedule today.

Please leave comments and what do you think to my first Simpsons fanfiction story so far.


	2. Chapter 2-The Scene Of The Crime

A/N:Before we began, I just wanted to that the last chapter happen to be quite an art exhibit until it got stolen.

It was the next day, the Simpsons are having breakfast as we get to see that they're watching the news report about the stolen art exhibit.

"In a late report last night, it shows that the show has been stolen as they had to reviled that they're going to wonder of who stole that big shoe." as Kent make the news report. "For all that, there are security as we notice that they're going to find out about the thief who stole that show."

"Oh, that poor shoe, I hope that thief had to do something harmless about that shoe." said Marge.

"Oh please, it's just an old shoe," said Homer. "I Don't mind if that if that thief had taken that shoe, that thing was worthless anyway."

"Well, it seems that somebody had to do about is just because that it could be that be saving that old shoe and return to the museum." said Lisa.

"This is a job for..." as he around the house and came back as "Bartman!" as the wind whoosh.

As they had to go down the Bart cave, they had to be searching around. "Wow, I didn't know you have a cave." said Marge.

"How else do you think that I had to fight crime every night?" said Bartman.

"Well, I didn't think that we could trust you but I think that we could be that seriously to be that incredibly to find the clues about the missing shoe."

"Pttf, big deal, it's just a big shoe." doubted Homer.

"It's not just an old shoe, it's an art exhibit." said Bartman. "And besides, I wouldn't even mind if I had to be searching for some subjects."

As Bartman has to set the setting as they get to be that they're going to be that showing that they're going that they're going to see that they're going to noticed that they're looked into the security tapes as they get to watch as they had to check it out.

"There, see? there is the thief, as he gets to be setting that he can steal the shoe." as the thief gets to steal as they had to believe as they could be notice that.

Later at the scene of the crime, they had to notice see about the security as he seems that they're going to believe that to notice that they had to recognize the footsteps.

"This could be noticing that the thief that could take the show as they had to make this dragged to the lab." as they get to show that they're going to find some clues.

"So do you want to be that the thief had to steal this as they get to make sure that they're going to pull of the recognize that they had to leave this more importantly to let this as they get to noticed that whoever's got this shall be more iterance."

"Don't worry Chief, Bart Man's on the case." as he notice that he was going to be that he was going to be that simply had to seriously to be that mysterious that it could be that if Chief Wiggum saw that the show wasn't the only thing that got stolen.

"It seems that shoe isn't the only one that been stolen," said Chief Wiggum. "I believe that something else has been stolen too." as they had to know that that gigantic ray has been stolen.

"Of course, that could be mean one thing," Bartman said. "This could be only the work of my archnemeis Dr. Colossus!"next

What could be the doctor up do on such a crime like this?

Find out next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3-Colossus' Stealing Spree

A/N:Before we began, I think that I should apologize for the lacking for this story, I had to go though another "El Tigre" Story, I Had to enjoy the Super Bowl with my family, and I even updated my "Rugrats/All Grown Up/Totally Spies" Crossover story, so I hope that you'll forgive me, so here it is, a brand new chapter!

Chapter 3:Dr. Colossus' Big Shoe Stomp

As we get to the lab, he was using the big show as he gets to see he's going to make it as the big shoe was possible.

"As Soon as I get to show that they get to use it as a big shoe stomping, they're going to get to be that they're going to make it as they get to follow as they're going to make it as they as they're going to know that they seem to follow when they don't know what hit them!"

As he gets to test though the big shoe, they're going to make it they had to use it when the big shoe as they're going quite as the Doctor had to make it when they're going to show who's boss.

As they could notice that he was going to make the shoe stomping as they get to make it as they could see it.

Later, as the citizens of Springfield are doing their everyday business when suddenly...

STOMP STOMP STOMP!

They heard it, as Dr. Colossus had to use the huge stomping as they could find it as possible when they saw him. "Hear me Citizens of Springfield, for I, Dr, Colossus wanted you to make sure that they had to make it as I could steal the most important positions in the world!" As he gets to make it as they get to run and scream that he was going make to steal everything, he stole that money from the bank, he stole from that sports equipment, and he even that that was going to believe that he was stealing everything!

"Chief, we got to stop Colossus before he'll steal everything!" Exclamed Eddie.

"Nah, let him to have his fun," said Chief Wiggum. "I'm sure that they'll be find be with him stealing everything with his town."

As Mayor Quimby had show that they get to be that simply had to show as they experience he gets to call Bartman.

As he gets to use the Bart signal, Bartman get to show that he was going to make sure that they was as they get to see that he came into the office at no time at all..

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Bartman.

"Ahh, Bartman, thank goodness you're here." Said the Mayor. "Dr. Colossus have been taken everything as possible!"

As Bartman and his Family get to see that the evil doctor had to steal everything, he notice that he was going to make it as possible. "He's stealing everything from everyone that we know and dear!" worried Marge. "What are we going to do?" she asked Bartman as he's thinking.

Then Suddenly, he had a plan. "I got a plan!" said Bartman. "But's it was going to take a lot of teamwork."

What is exactly Bartman's Plan?

Find out Next Chapter!

In the meantime, please leave some comments.

Closing Note:Sorry to make it short but please I had a lot of catching up to do.


	4. Chapter 4-The Shoe Gets It!

A/N:Before we begin I be happy that to say we might to show that this Simpsons Fanfiction that's about to show that Bartman's going to make it as he gets to show that Dr. Collouis as he gets to plan by setting up a big shoe, so we're going back into the story as possible.

Chapter 4:Bartman's Plan

It was shown that Bartman and his family had to hide into a big statue of a cowboy as they get to show that art thief as they get in order to the shoe back.

"This better work boy," said Homer. "or else the Shoe's thief's going to get away with everything."

"Don't worry Homer, I believe that he won't get to get to notice it." as they get to put in the cowboy in there.

"Bartman, I hope that shoe thief that had to notice about this." said Mayor.

"I bet that shoe thief that get to show that who's he messing with." as the Mayor gets to walk away.

Later that night, they had to wait as they had to notice that they had to wait until that Dr. Colossus had to came in here. "At last, a cowboy statue that need to be added into my collection." as he gets to pick it up, as he gets to show that he was going learn that he was going to notice that was simply had to learn that he was simply get to take it to his collection.

"So far so good, now what?" asked Marge.

"When the shoe thief had to taken us to his lair, we'll get to our place here and then we might had to notice that we'll stop him!" as he gets to taken them to the lair, The doctor had to see that he was simply getting to that he was building his collection right to the wall.

"As soon as I get to show that I get to find out more about it, I think that we could be that we might had to learn that it was going to notice that I get to be the greatest Art collector in the world!" as he evilly laughs, Bartman and his family had to bust out.

"Think again Dr. Colossus!"

"Ah Bartman! So nice you to drop by." said the Doctor. "Too bad that you're going to be that see the big shoe that's about to become flat!" as he revail the big shoe. "The Big Shoe!" Bartman surprised. "Put the shoe down!"

"You're going to had to though my henchmen first!" As his henchmen had to appear as they get to stop Bartman and his Family.

"I see that you're going to stop me so you could notice it!" said Bartman.

"Wait a minute, there are only 4 of us and 20 of them!" Marge exclaimed. "We're completely out numbered!"

"Not if I know Bartman every well." said Lisa as she gets to punch one of the henchmen.

As they get to fight the henchmen, they get to giving out a punch and a kick and a swish and a Floop and a bang.

"If I learn anything from being a boxer, all that I had to do is to stand and wait until this guy has enough." as he gets to punch out homer as he stands there.

"As soon as we get to defeat though all henchmen, I think that we're going to save the shoe." as they get to use it, they had to notice that 19 out of the 20 henchmen was defeated, but as for one, he's still punching Homer that is until he was weaken as he could've punch him anymore.

"Oh boy, I'm exhausted." said the henchman. "I'm going to be conscious right about now." as he gets to lay down defeated.

"You have may defeated my henchmen Bartman, but there's no way that it could be that you could be saving the shoe in big time!" as his invention reviled to be that it was the 10-foot converter belt.

"You monster!" as Bart gets to show that was going to be that was going to stop him when the stopped him first. "STOP! One more step and the shoe gets it!" as he took a few steps back, Bartman knew of what was going to do with the shoe."

"After all, this shoe is only with Billions and none of you can stop me!" as Marge gets to throw the tomato at the shoe. "Uh, Correction, this shoe is only worth thousands." as she tries it again. "Uh, Pennies?"

"One more tomato shall do the trick." as she gets to hit the doctor as he and the shoe gets to the converter belt as they fell in, Dr. Colossus throw out as tangled as a box, and the big shoe has been completely been destroyed.

"Aye Crumbra, I have saved the shoe but it got destroyed anyway." As he turns over to the family. "We'll never returned back to the museum like this!"

Later that the museum the next day, the shoe's all fixed up and Dr. Colossus is in jail, things are back to normal in the Springfield Museum.

"Thanks to you Bartman, we could've done it without you." said the Mayor as he shakes his hand.

"No problemo Sir."

"Bart, we're proud of you for taking down that Dr. Colossus down, we knew that you can do it." said Marge as she gives him a kiss.

"After all that hard work I had to get some barbeque. Mmm, Barbeque." as he gets to slipped into the floor, he threw his barbeque into the shoe on it.

"Oops! I guess that I Should've watched out for the waxed floor, sorry." as they group looked at Homer.

The End

Closing Note:Yeah, I had to make that reference to The Simpsons Episode "Boxing Homer" because that, one of the Colossus' henchmen was keeping doing that until he got weaken and then fell conscious to the floor, so yeah.  
-Anyway, please leave some comments and make sure that you get to read my future stories.


End file.
